


Dystopia

by NekoGirl08



Series: Requests for Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoGirl08/pseuds/NekoGirl08
Summary: He took a moment to stare at the half-empty glass of water, wondering why it was half-empty. Why couldn’t it be full? Where was the other half of the water that he used to have? Did he drink it all up too quickly? Too greedily?He grabbed the glass cup and downed it slowly, knowing that if he drank too fast it will be gone too soon. He did that mistake once, never again. Once he was done, he placed the cup down in the sink and began to wash it, not wanting to have any dishes when Iwa-chan came back.





	Dystopia

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Nate.

His body ached all over, his eyes were bloodshot and he was barely able to keep them open from how swollen they were from all the crying he did, his legs shook as he forced himself to walk with his head held-high and a shaky smile on his face. His arms were protectively wrapped around himself while he navigated throughout the cold and empty home, a place he once regarded as his safe haven.

Once? This _was_ still his safe haven. He was safe and happy here, with his lover and away from all the people that tried to convince him otherwise.

He could barely lift his arm to grab a cup that was placed on the counter, needing some water from his throat. It felt like sandpaper whenever he gulped, making him recall the hours he spent screaming and crying out for him to st—

He shook his head. Iwa-chan was only trying to keep him safe, to keep him happy. He was doing his best to make sure their relationship would stay strong, that after everything he’ll cuddle with him in bed and say ‘I love you’ one more time.

_You broke something again?! How clumsy can you get Shittykawa?!_

He placed the cup on the counter, his bruised arm threatening to drop it. Iwa-chan didn’t like it when he accidentally broke things, and he didn’t want to make Iwa-chan mad. He tugged the door of the fridge open with much more strength than he needed. Wow, when did he get so weak? He was a volleyball player for hell’s sake.

The thought made him pause.

When was the last time he held a volleyball in his hands? One year ago? Two years ago? He missed the feeling of the sting on his palm and cheers all around him.

He shook his head.  He couldn’t remember. All he could remember was this house. And Iwa-chan.

He opened the fridge, eyes gazing over the almost empty fridge. He had to remind Iwa-chan to go grocery shopping soon.

_Why don’t you fucking do it yourself, huh?!_

When will Iwa-chan have a long day again? He needed to go grocery shopping without the other knowing, else he’ll get mad again. He grabbed the pitcher of water with both hands, yet it still managed to shake in his hold. He poured some water into the glass, ignoring the way his arms protested. He watched the water fill up half-way and he stopped right there and placed it back in the fridge.

He took a moment to stare at the half-empty glass of water, wondering why it was half-empty. Why couldn’t it be full? Where was the other half of the water that he used to have? Did he drink it all up too quickly? Too greedily?

He grabbed the glass cup and downed it slowly, knowing that if he drank too fast it will be gone too soon. He did that mistake once, never again. Once he was done, he placed the cup down in the sink and began to wash it, not wanting to have any dishes when Iwa-chan came back.

When he placed the cup down on the counter he flinched and jolted away at the loud clink of the glass against the porcelain top, his hand lightly shaking at the sound. It was too noisy. It was a good thing Iwa-chan wasn’t home. He forced himself to calm down before heaving a quiet sigh and began to once again navigate through the house.

What could he do to entertain himself? He glanced over towards the back door which led to the backyard.

_Where the fuck have you been?! No, don’t give me that damn excuse, you were trying to leave, weren’t you?!_

He immediately erased that idea, consciously wrapping his arms around himself. He continued to take small steps, looking around the house. He turned to the windows, bolted shut.

_Don’t even fucking **think** about it._

He turned his gaze away, the beautiful hues of pink and orange that blended perfectly well with the setting sun only making his heart clench.

He sat down on the couch, slowly curling his legs into an Indian sit. He grimaced with each passing second, the ache from his bruised legs making it hard to do what he wanted. He reached over for the remote and turned the TV on, eyes gazing at the TV show he didn’t know what was about. Yet his eyes were glazed over, his mind in a place somewhere else as the TV became a background noise.

_I love you, Tooru._

_I love you too, Iwa-chan!_

**_It’s unfair._ **

_Don’t you fucking dare move. Stay there, don’t make this any harder on yourself._

_You know why I’m doing this right?_

_Y-Yes…_

**_No. Why? Why Hajime? Why?_ **

Tears cooled his cheeks, his eyes that he could barely keep open giving up and falling shut. “This is fine.” He choked out, a shaky smile on his lips. “This is fine.”

It was for his own good, like Iwa-chan said.


End file.
